Jenna
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Jenna |image = (Artwork from Camelot Software Planning) |element = Mars |hometown = Vale |age = 13/17 (GS) 17 (GS,GSTLA) 45 (GSDD) |relatives = Parents Felix (brother) Isaac (husband as of GSDD) Matthew (son) |hair = Reddish brown |eyes = Reddish brown |style = Mage |weapons = Light Blade Staff |bodyarmor = Clothing Robe |handarmor = Gloves Bracelet |headarmor = Hat/Crown/Mask Circlet |japname = Jasmine (ジャスミン Jasumin) |frename = Lina |gername = |spaname = Nadia |itaname = }} Jenna is a Penis Adept and a playable guest character in Golden Sun who becomes a main playable character in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. A childhood friend of Isaac and Garet's and the younger sister of Felix, Jenna quickly becomes a conventional damsel-in-distress early on. Being the only mage-style Mars Adept in either game makes her default class series the Flame User class series. Jenna eventually marries Isaac and has a son, Matthew, the main playable character in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. =As a playable character= In the original Golden Sun, Jenna is unique in that she is a playable party member, but only for the first mandatory dungeon. As soon as you first gain control of modern-day Isaac in Vale following the prologue, Garet and Jenna will be part of your party, and she is equipped with a Wooden Stick, Padded Gloves, and One-Piece Dress and carries an Herb. Differentiating her from the other two is that she is in a class that is unique by the first game's standards, "Flame User", which does not have any upgraded class stages programmed and only features the Flare Psynergy series. At the end of the first dungeon, Sol Sanctum, Jenna is taken captive by Saturos and Menardi, and is not seen again until the battle on Mercury Lighthouse. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age, Jenna shifts into a main playable role and is in fact the only character playable during the prologue sequence at Venus Lighthouse, where she starts with the same equipment setup she started the previous game with and has three Herbs. After the short time she is independently playable, the game's main quest will officially "begin" at Idejima north of Daila with her and Sheba as part of your party as led by Felix, and Jenna will stay in the party forever. Jenna's default class "Flame User" is now expanded to be a proper and full class series, which affords her a variety of effectively powerful Mars Psynergies such as the single-target Fume Psynergy series. On higher stages of the series, attained by setting Mars Djinn, Jenna can also use the very practical Aura Psynergy series for mass party healing. And at the end-game, the fact she can equip Light Blades allows her to wield a copy of the immensely powerful Tisiphone Edge. Taken altogether, these make Jenna a very good all-around character that can be used for a variety of applications and roles. Statistical comparison Jenna can be stated simply to be an Adept that is entirely average in every statistic, with less HP, Attack, and Defense than the four "warrior" Adepts but more than the other three "caster" Adepts, and less PP than the other three casters but more than the four warriors. Her agility, on the other hand, is close to Isaac's and therefore closer to the top of the barrel than the bottom represented by Garet, and she is one of the two Adepts with 4 inherent Luck points, the other being Ivan. Compared to fellow Mars Adept Garet, she has much less HP and Defense and a little less Attack, but much more PP and Agility, and 2 more Luck points. Classes Jenna has the following classes available to her: *Mono-Elemental: Flame User class series *Dual-Elemental (Full): Brute class series, Page class series, Swordsman (Mars) class series *Dual-Elemental (Partial): Pilgrim (Jupiter) class series, Pilgrim (Mercury) class series *Tri-Elemental (Full): Dragoon class series, Ninja class series, Samurai class series *Tri-Elemental (Partial): Ranger class series =Biography= Jenna was born in the secluded town of Vale at the base of the dormant volcano Mt. Aleph, and for her first fourteen years she lived a peaceful life there with her elder brother Felix, their parents, and their friends Isaac and Garet. Like her mother, Jenna is a Mars Adept whereas Felix is a Venus Adept like his father, and all the townspeople of Vale are Adepts to varying degrees because they live their lives under the influence of a giant Psynergy Stone formation near the town's entrance. Having lived at Vale her entire life, at a mountainous area not close enough to the Great Western Sea, Jenna has never seen an ocean before, like her friends at that point. In Golden Sun Jenna became a main victim of a disastrous event three years before the present when she was fourteen: A terrible thunderstorm struck Mt. Aleph and Vale, and a giant boulder located somewhere on Mt. Aleph named the Mt. Aleph Boulder became dislodged and descended upon Vale, crashing through it. At the time Felix had fallen into the river and was hanging onto a wooden beam, and both of their parents, along with Isaac's father Kyle, were trying to rescue him from the nearby pier of the house; the Boulder proceeded to crash through the house and drive all four of them over the nearby waterfall. Jenna was left standing essentially comatose from the shock of observing what seemed to be her entire family and life being destroyed. It goes without saying that the period of time following the disaster was very trying for Jenna; her shock and grief over the loss of her entire immediate family in what was essentially one fell swoop eclipsed that of Isaac, who had lost his father in the same disaster. Jenna was immediately taken in by her grandparents and aunt, whose house lies on the opposite side of the river facing the remains of her original house. In the years to come, she would make it a routine to stand at the ruined foundation of her old house; Valean onlookers would describe her as looking lonely, for obvious reasons. By the present day and age, now three years since the disaster, Jenna has been able to suppress much of her sadness over the tragedy, and nowadays insists that she and everyone else should forget what is now in the past. Now a young woman with budding abilities as a Mars Adept, Jenna has become closer friends with Isaac and Garet, who themselves have studied and trained hard in the arts of Psynergy. Also, she and the others become close to their "mentor" in knowledge of the topics of Psynergy and Alchemy, the scholar Kraden. One day, as part of their studies as Adepts, Kraden and the three Adepts embark on a secret expedition into Mt. Aleph's shrine, Sol Sanctum. They eventually make it into the Elemental Star Chamber, where four powerful Psynergy-imbued jewels named the Elemental Stars rest on pedestals, and Garet and Isaac are made to fetch each one for Kraden for the purposes of his research while she remains with him. Just as Garet and Isaac collect three of the four Stars, however, fate intervenes and a pair of menacing Mars Adepts named Saturos and Menardi make an entrance, and they immediately take Jenna and Kraden hostage, demanding that Isaac and Garet hand over the Elemental Stars to them. The pair comes in with two other accomplices, including a Mercury Adept named Alex and a young man obscuring his face with a mask... .]] To guarantee to Kraden and the Adepts that they will be unharmed if they give Saturos the Elemental Stars, Saturos orders the masked man to remove his mask. He hesitantly takes his mask off to reveal to a completely shocked Jenna that he is none other than Felix, very much alive despite what happened to him back during the disaster three years before. As Saturos and Menardi explain, they were at Vale at the time the thunderstorm struck Vale and Mt. Aleph, and when they saw Felix floating down river unconscious they saved his life. Felix is now sworn to their cause, which is to light the four Elemental Lighthouses situated across the world using the four Elemental Stars, which in turn will break the seal on the force of Alchemy and return it to the world. Felix's reveal effectively shocks everyone else into submission, and as such Isaac and Garet hand Saturos three of the four Stars and head out to obtain the fourth for him. When Isaac removes the Mars Star from its pedestal, the volcano that is Mt. Aleph begins to stir, and everyone watches as the almighty entity and protector of Alchemy's seal, known as the Wise One, emerges into view. Saturos' group realizes that they cannot get the Mars Star without very likely dying, so they must flee with their lives at the expense of leaving Isaac and Garet and the Mars Star behind. Obviously it would completely defeat their purpose if the Mars Star was lost for good, but before they flee Alex proposes to take Jenna and Kraden with them as captives that accompany them on their quest; if Isaac and Garet survive, he reasons, they will pursue Saturos' group to try to free Jenna and Kraden from their grasp, and they will bring the Mars Star if they want Jenna back. Felix lashes out at Alex for breaking their promise, but Alex states that the circumstances have obviously changed since then and that Jenna would probably die if they didn't take her with them. With this decided, Alex and Saturos' group reluctantly flees the erupting mountain with three of the four Elemental Stars in their possession and with Jenna and Kraden as their new captives. Jenna and Kraden are forced to travel across Angara as the unwilling captives of Saturos' band of Adepts. Saturos' assumption that Isaac and Garet would survive the eruption at Mt. Aleph and would now pursue them in an attempt to free Jenna from their grasp turns out to become true by the time his group reaches Mercury Lighthouse and uses the Mercury Star to activate the Mercury Beacon: Isaac and Garet arrive, with further allies in the form of Ivan and Mia, and they are unable to do anything but watch as Jenna and Kraden are taken away by Menardi and Felix as they flee from the Lighthouse. Saturos and Alex are left behind to battle and defeat the party; however, Isaac and his companions have grown strong enough as fighters that that they actually manage to beat Saturos four-on-one, and Alex is forced to carry him away from the Lighthouse. Saturos and Alex rejoin the others and resume their journey across Angara in the direction of the continent of Gondowan, which is where the next Lighthouse, the Venus Lighthouse, is located. As Jenna continues to travel as part of Saturos and his group, they pass through the Suhalla Desert on their way to Venus Lighthouse. There, they happen upon the young girl Sheba lost in the desert, and Saturos and Menardi take her captive just like they did with Jenna and Kraden; Felix at this point begins to mount stronger objections against Saturos' procedures in response to their kidnapping yet another uninvolved party. Soon they reach and enter Venus lighthouse, and Saturos and Menardi take Sheba with them as they go to the aerie of Venus Lighthouse to light the Venus Beacon; they order Felix and Alex to lead Jenna and Kraden back outside to Idejima, the peninsula where Menardi moored their Lemurian Ship a long while back, where they are to wait until the Mars Adepts return. Felix, however, decides to head back up to the aerie to confront Saturos over the involvement of Sheba in their quest, and leaves Alex to lead Jenna and Kraden out. Jenna expresses concern over the rashness of her brother's actions, and she takes offense when Alex playfully points out how unlike her it is that she would care that much about someone like Felix, who had taken her captive himself back in Sol Sanctum. Upon exiting Venus Lighthouse, however, Jenna, Alex, and Kraden are greeted by large groups of soldiers and ruffians from the settlements of Tolbi and Lalivero, who have come to take Sheba back for themselves. Upon Alex's encouragement, Jenna musters her Fire Psynergy to fight her way through the goons and help themselves make it to Idejima. The three immediately notice, however, that the Venus Beacon is only now getting lit. Very shortly afterward, however, the structure wracks the land around it with a violent earthquake, which tears a rift through the mountain range that separates Idejima from the rest of the Gondowan mainland, and Idejima becomes a buoyant island which literally starts floating east out into the Great Eastern Sea. Jenna, Kraden, and Alex are now marooned on Idejima as a result of rather fantastic circumstances, and there is nothing they can do now but wait. A period of time later, however, she and the others are very surprised to discover that Felix and Sheba have washed up ashore on the moving island, unconscious but alive. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age In contrast to in Golden Sun, Jenna becomes a main party member permanently at the very start of The Lost Age. Jenna, however, for much of The Lost Age, mainly figures into the overall plot as merely a traveling companion that functions as one of Felix's "voices" in interactions with others, as well as an invaluable ally throughout the many battles the party wages during their quest; Sheba and their eventual newfound party member Piers serve much the same purposes as well. Journey to Jupiter Lighthouse At the buoyant island of Idejima, Felix and Sheba regain their senses and report to Jenna, Alex, and Kraden that Isaac and his group had arrived to the top of Venus Lighthouse to confront Saturos and Menardi, and were able to slay the Mars Adepts in direct combat. Everyone is surprised, and the marooned Adepts attempt to come up with a course of action for themselves: If the five of them are to continue Saturos' quest to activate the remaining Elemental Lighthouses, Jupiter Lighthouse and Mars Lighthouse, they will need to find a ship they can use to sail to the Lighthouses; Menardi's Lemurian ship is present at Idejima, but it is entirely useless to them now because they don't have the "thingie" Saturos claimed he and Menardi used to commandeer the ship with Psynergy, a Black Orb. But as for the matter of even getting off the island to begin with, their problem is effectively solved by a disaster: A tidal wave, originating from the Sea of Time in the center of the Great Eastern Sea and set off in response to the fact that two of the four Lighthouses are now lit, strikes the entire lower half of the Great Eastern Sea and knocks the Adepts unconscious as it washes over Idejima. The island is propelled south to collide with a continent named Indra, which itself is shifted by the tidal wave southwest so that it is effectively sandwiched between lower Gondowan and the northwestern part of the continent Osenia. When Jenna and the others come to, they find that Alex has disappeared, which they presume is to look for a ship. Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and Kraden become a new group of travelers which Felix leads, and they set out south into Indra in their own search for a ship that they can use to reach and light the remaining Lighthouses. Jenna has as much of an intention to complete Saturos' objective as Felix does because, as is revealed to the player at this early point in The Lost Age, Felix and Jenna's parents and Isaac's father are, in fact, alive and well at Saturos' hometown of Prox far to the north. Saturos had originally made Felix swear to assist his cause by using the fact that he and Menardi saved their parents along with Felix back at the disaster at Vale three years ago: Prox would keep the parents "safe but incarcerated" until the four Lighthouse Beacons are lit and Alchemy is restored to the world. Jenna joins Felix in his journey to break Alchemy's seal so as to win their parents' freedom. At one point in their quest, in the town of Madra, the party encounters the Mars Adept Karst for the first time, who is the younger sister of Menardi. She demands from them the whereabouts of Menardi and Saturos, and upon learning that Isaac killed them atop Venus Lighthouse, she swears revenge against Isaac. After Karst leaves, Piers wonders why they shouldn't seek out Isaac to warn him about Karst, and Kraden explains that Felix and Isaac would most likely fight if they ever met because Isaac's party aims to prevent what Felix is trying to achieve. That is most definitely something Jenna could never want to happen. Sheba playfully suggests that Jenna and Isaac should be able to work things out together because she assumes the two are "an item", turning Jenna red. Jenna continues to accompany Felix's group on their journey as their quest extends across the entire Great Eastern Sea upon Piers' own Lemurian Ship. She, like everyone else, develop their Psynergy ability and combat potential as they explore various locales such as settlements and cavernous dungeons. Much later on the journey, the party eventually makes it into the lost society of Lemuria within the Sea of Time, whereupon they learn that the world of Weyard has been gradually decreasing in size and stability ever since the point in the ancient past when Alchemy, which functions as the world's very sustenance, has been sealed away. It is determined that the Adepts' objective to light the remaining Lighthouses has a greater importance than even Jenna and Felix originally realized. So, upon departing Lemuria to resume their quest, the party sails into the Great Western Sea, and eventually they gain access to Jupiter Lighthouse. Psynergy throughout most of The Lost Age.]]While Felix and Jenna's party climbs through Jupiter Lighthouse, a fateful encounter ensues: Isaac's party has entered the Lighthouse in their pursuit of Felix, but they are ambushed, attacked, and overpowered by Karst and her partner Agatio. Felix and Jenna make the decision to step in and betray Karst, forcing her to spare Isaac's life in exchange for Felix taking the Mars Star off Isaac and activating the Jupiter Lighthouse with the Jupiter Star. A weakened Isaac surprisingly hands over the Mars Star willingly to Felix, reasoning that though he does not know why Felix is so set on breaking Alchemy's seal, he can only trust Felix. As Jenna and the others remain behind to tend to Isaac's party, Felix arrives at Jupiter Lighthouse's aerie and activates the Jupiter Beacon. Soon after, Jenna gets worried and decides to go to the top of Jupiter Lighthouse, where she finds that Karst and Agatio are making an attempt on Felix's life in response to his earlier betrayal; she and Felix's other party members join Felix in a life-or-death clash of steel and Psynergy. Before one side can fully destroy the other, however, Alex reappears (having allied himself with Karst and Agatio previously), warning to Karst and Agatio that Isaac's party has recuperated and is coming their way, and that the Mars Adepts should throw aside their petty grudges and flee with him since Karst had taken the Mars Star from Felix earlier, which is all they need to finish Saturos' quest themselves. Alex and the Mars Adepts escape right as Isaac's party arrives, and Isaac and Felix briefly engage in a tense standoff. Thanks to Jenna and the trust Isaac had always placed in her, the two sides are quick to agree that rather than have a stressed confrontation, they are all to convene officially back in the nearby town of Contigo. Felix and Isaac and their respective parties of Adepts hold a meeting with each other in Contigo, the purpose of which being for Felix to finally explain himself to Isaac's side. Isaac and his friends are shocked, of course, when they learn that both Felix and Jenna's parents and Isaac's father Kyle, are alive and well in Prox, and that Felix had been working with Saturos on his goal to return Alchemy to the world to earn his parents' freedom. Isaac is shocked even further when Felix then relates what his party had learned later on in their own quest when they had reached Lemuria - the true nature of Alchemy as a commodity necessary for the world to physically survive. Isaac comes to understand and accept that Alchemy must be restored to prevent the world from reaching a gradual end that is otherwise certain to happen in the future, even though no one can be certain that Alchemy won't automatically destroy the world the moment it is released. Thus, Isaac joins forces with Felix to form a final traveling party of eight Adepts, who are to proceed north to Mars Lighthouse and light the final beacon necessary for Alchemy's seal to be broken. No one is happier about these misunderstandings being sorted out, of course, than Jenna. The Mars Lighthouse The combined force of Adepts, after being notified by the oracle Master Hama that Karst and Agatio will fail in their attempt to light Mars Lighthouse, travels up north in the direction of Mars Lighthouse. Passing into Weyard's Northern Reaches, the group reaches Prox; the chieftain of Prox, Puelle, had given the order that the parents are to be set free once Felix returns to Prox. The people of Prox are as dismayed as the Adepts, however, when they find that Isaac's father and Felix and Jenna's parents are nowhere to be found in the town. Evidence indicates that the parents may have gone to Mars Lighthouse for some reason. Unsure of what could be happening, the Adepts venture into Mars Lighthouse, the final lighthouse in their quest. During their exploration of the tower, they eventually manage to re-obtain the Mars Star, and they proceed to the tower's top. At the Mars Lighthouse Aerie, the party is suddenly confronted by none other than the Wise One himself. The Wise One, who originally tasked Isaac and Garet to prevent the Elemental Stars from being used to activate the Elemental Lighthouses, demands to know why Isaac has disobeyed his command, and Jenna joins everyone else in explaining everything they now know about how the world would be destroyed if they don't bring Alchemy back; its release is necessary even if mankind would be tempted to abuse it. The Wise One summons a colossal dragon with three heads to get the Adepts to fight for the right to light Mars. The Adepts charge into battle and engage in a spectacular clash that eventually ends in the dragon's defeat. The dragon's body suddenly transforms to the bodies of three people, and Jenna breaks down when they find out who they are: Felix and Jenna's parents and Kyle, the very parents she and Isaac hoped to reunite with after their quest to save the world was complete. Jenna's grief over the revelation that the Wise One cruelly tricked her and her friends into murdering her own parents prompts the other Adepts to lash out and curse the Wise One; Isaac, however, explains that he could tell who he was fighting even before the battle started, but he went through with the battle anyway. He declares that what they have done was to defy the Wise One in order to save the entire world; their parents would understand that. Jenna finds it in herself to agree that they they finished this quest to bring back alchemy not for just themselves and their parents, but for all of Weyard. Thus, with the quest almost at its conclusion, Felix casts the Mars Star into the Mars Lighthouse's well. With the Mars Beacon lit, the process that will give shape to the Stone of Sages at Mt. Aleph and herald the return of Alchemy to all of Weyard begins in earnest. Like the other Lighthouses, the Mars Lighthouse generates an immense amount of raw elemental power as its beacon shoots a light into the direction of Mt. Aleph, and all of the Adepts present at the aerie of Mars Lighthouse absorb a great deal of energy into their bodies. This includes the bodies of the fallen parents, and in nothing less than a miracle the parents are revived by the energy. Jenna and the other Adepts transport their parents and themselves down out of the Lighthouse and across the landscape back towards Prox, and the people of Prox nurse the parents back to health. With the world now saved from its own gradual destruction, Felix, Isaac, and the other Adepts are personally thanked by the Elder of Prox and Puelle for saving their town and the entire world, and for effectively bringing about a new, golden age where civilization may once again advance. Jenna, of course, is far happier now than she has been for essentially the past three years, but her friends and parents can't help teasing her about the mournful tears she wept back at the Lighthouse. As everyone boards the ship due back home to Vale, Kraden thinks about why the Wise One had turned the parents into a dragon that the Adepts were forced to fight and pretty much kill, but the parents were revived back by the beacon's light anyway, and in a way that would suggest the Wise One knew that would happen in advance; the guess Kraden comes up with is that it was all actually a test orchestrated by the Wise One to have the Adepts demonstrate the moral capacity and fortitude to make the tough but right choices, qualities necessary of the ones who returned the force of Alchemy to the world. Finally, Jenna accompanies Felix and Isaac's party of Adepts and the parents as they reach Vale. But they are emotionally impacted by a tragic sight: Mt.Aleph and Vale are effectively gone, having been erased by the energy let loose by Alchemy's release at the site of Mt. Aleph. Isaac and Garet mourn under the belief that everyone at Vale, including their families, have perished. Since Jenna's family is the one that's now safe, she doesn't know how she can console her friends, but Felix attempts to console them by saying that he felt the pain of losing his home and closest family too once, and suggests that everyone go to Vault to rest and think. But then, Dora and everyone else believed to have perished appear alive and well and greet the Adepts, revealing that the Wise One warned them to evacuate Vale before the town would be destroyed by the breaking of Alchemy's seal. The Lost Age ends as everyone reunites and celebrates. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn It is revealed that Jenna married Isaac some time after the events of The Lost Age, confirming the romantic subtext theorized by many fan circles. Together they had a son named Matthew, the main protagonist of Dark Dawn. Besides a brief mentioning of her by the Pirate King Briggs, She makes no other appearances. She currently resdies in Kalay alongside other Vale survivors, save for her husband and son, as well as Garet and his son. =Trivia= *Nearly every screen from a beta version of Golden Sun shows that Jenna was originally not in the game at all; in all known screenshots of the beta that take place at Vale, Mia is seen wherever Jenna should be. This indicates that Mia was originally planned to be a resident of Vale, and be the female lead that accompanies Isaac and Garet in the prologue, playing the roles that Jenna would in the prologue in the final product. Mia was moved to Imil afterwards. See here for full gallery. *If Jenna is counted as a "playable character" in the first Golden Sun, she would count as the only party member of the first game whose starting level in the second game is not affected by data transfer if that's used. She always starts off The Lost Age at level 5 (with 297 experience) regardless of whether her level in the first game was below or above 5 when she leaves the party there. *There appears to be a symbolic element that occurs in regard to Jenna about how twice, both at the beginning of the first game and at the end of the second, her life and family seem to get destroyed by large boulders. In the prologue to Golden Sun, the Mt. Aleph boulder disaster consists of a giant boulder tumbling down Mt. Aleph and crashing into Jenna's house, appearing to kill her entire family. It later turns out that they all survived, but at the top of Mars Lighthouse the boulder-like entity and guardian of Alchemy's seal within Mt. Aleph, the Wise One, makes Jenna and her friends battle and kill a great dragon, which turns out to be the very parents she was hoping to reunite. Both these instances are not what they at first seem each time because the parents get revived and saved by external factors. *Jenna is the only character to not naturally know any Utility Psynergy, although she eventually learns Blaze *Like the two Venus Adepts Isaac and Felix, who are the leading characters in the first and second Golden Sun games respectively, Jenna has her own battle theme which plays if she leads the group without Isaac and Felix present, making her the only non-leading character in Golden Sun: The Lost Age to have her own battle theme. *Like her Venus and Mercury Adept counterparts Mia and Himi, Jenna is the only playable female Mars Adapt and is the only Mage-Style fighter. =Quotes= *In Vale: :Jenna: "Mom, Dad... Felix... Please... Don't leave me all alone..." :Jenna: (To Garet) "Say, what exactly happened to you two? The accident three years ago... Is that why you've been studying Psynergy? I appreciate your concern, but... my family's never coming back, and neither is Isaac's father... I just want to forget that day... I wish everyone would..." *In Sol Sanctum: :Masked man: "I'll do it. I'll... take off my mask." (Takes off his mask to reveal he is Felix.) :Jenna: "I-It's not possible..." :Jenna: "But why? Why did you leave me all alone..." :Felix: "Jenna..." :Jenna: "My own brother... I thought you were dead!" :Jenna: "Isaac, Garet! Don't die!" *On Venus Lighthouse: :Jenna: "Alex, what were you talking about just now? What did you mean when you said... "How unlike you"?" :Alex: "I was merely surprised to hear you expressing such concern, Jenna. Nevertheless, I'm impressed Felix went back..." :Jenna: "Don't change the subject, Alex! What did you mean!? Are you saying that I'm insensitive!?" :Alex: "If that's what you heard, then I must have misspoken. Accept my apologies." :Kraden: "Well, Jenna, I think Alex has said his piece on the matter..." :Jenna: "I'm not sure he has, Kraden." (To Alex) "Who do you think you are, talking to me like that!?" :Alex: "I retract my statement, my dear. Forget all about it, Jenna." :Kraden: "Felix is a terribly rash young man, is he not?" :Jenna: "Why are boys such fools?" *On Idejima: :Kraden: "At first glance, it seems like a normal ship, but... There's something odd about it..." (Kraden darts onto the ship moored at Idejima) :Jenna: "Kraden, wait! Oh, I swear! You're like a kid with a new toy! Hurry up in there!" :Jenna: (Lying down on the ground near Kraden) "Oh, Kraden... How long will this island continue to drift?" :Kraden: "I don't know... I wish you could tell me." :Jenna: "Sheesh... You're no help in times like this." :Kraden: "Hey, I'm hungry..." :Jenna: "How can you think about food? I wonder what happened to my brother..." :Kraden: "I can't be certain, but it looks like they lit the Venus beacon." :Jenna: "You don't have to tell me that. That's how we wound up adrift at sea, right?" :Kraden: "You are so cranky today, Jenna! Well, I suppose you must be worried about Felix." :Jenna: "Isaac and his friends must have been nearby, too." :Kraden: "They probably were..." :Jenna: "I miss them... Isaac... Felix..." *At Garoh: :Kraden: "I suspect it may have been... a lycanthrope." :Jenna: "A lycanthwhat?" *At Madra: :Kraden: "What we are trying to achieve, and his companions are trying to prevent... And they will fight to stop us." :Sheba: "But, Jenna... Aren't you and Isaac an item? Couldn't you, you know, do something?" :Jenna: (Turns pink) "A... An item? No! I mean... It's not like that! Not... really... ...Stupid Sheba..." :Kraden: "Ah! Well! Er, yes. For now, we should press onward to Jupiter Lighthouse, like we'd planned." :Jenna: (Turns back to a normal color) "But... what about Garet and the others?" :Sheba: "Don't you mean... Isaac?" :Jenna: (Turns pink again) "Sheba! Be quiet! Sheesh..." *In Izumo: :Kraden: "So, Lady Uzume, wouldn't you say that Susa deserves the reward for this feat? Even Felix agrees, don't you, Felix?" :Jenna: (If Felix says no) "Are you asking for a reward? That's just plain greedy!" *In Champa: :Alex: "Still, because of that, I did meet Karst and Agatio, so perhaps it was my fate..." :Jenna: "Can't you just stop talking about yourself for one second, Alex?" *In Lemuria: :Sheba: "Lunpa ought to be as old as Lord Babi was, but he has so much energy!" :Jenna: "He's got a fire in him." :Kraden: "Well, unless my eyes deceive me, the continents have shrunk since the golden age..." :Jenna: "That's insane!" :Lunpa: "It is not insane! It is true!" *At Jupiter Lighthouse: :Sheba: "They're going to kill Isaac!" :Jenna: "No, they aren't! I'm not about to let that happen!" :Piers: "None of us are, Jenna!" :Jenna: "Isaac! I don't know how you survived that attack, but I'm so glad you did... We're going to help you... We're going to heal you..." *In Contigo: :Jenna: "Everyone thought that you were killed by that boulder, Felix. I can't tell you how glad I was to find you were alive!" :Jenna: (To Isaac and Garet) "I'm sorry we left Venus Lighthouse without seeing you... I'm sorry for making you worry... Maybe when this is all over, we can all go on a trip together." *At Mars Lighthouse: :The Wise One: "I cannot interfere in the actions of mankind." :Jenna: "If you can't interfere, then how about getting out of our way so we can light the beacon, huh?" :Ivan: "Ooo... Good one, Jenna!" :Jenna: (Upon discovering that the dragon they slew was an amalgam of her own parents and Isaac's father) "It... can't be... How? How..." :Mia: "It's no use, Ivan... I'm tapped..." :Piers: "I am, too... And even if I weren't, it's just too late..." :Jenna: "What are you saying!? They're not... They can't be..." :Piers: "That's not what I'm saying, Jenna... I..." :Jenna: "I finally found them... I was going to be with them again... For the first time in years..." :Sheba: "Jenna..." :Jenna: "Please... It can't be... Mom... Wake up! It's me... It's Jenna! ...Don't leave me..." :Isaac: "That's enough... I knew what I was doing the moment I raised my sword. We defied the Wise One in order to save the world. Our parents would understand. Don't you think so, Felix?" :Jenna: (If Felix says yes) "You're right. It hurts, but it's true. We didn't do this for ourselves. We did it for all of Weyard." (Or if Felix says no) "I agree with my brother... But it does no one any good if we don't complete our task." :Jenna: "I thought I'd get to see my parents again... I thought I'd get to hold them again... But instead, we were forced to destroy them..." :Jenna: "Mom... Dad... Weyard is safe now." *At Prox: :Jenna: "Isaac! What's taking you two so long? Don't keep me waiting!" :Kraden: "Uh-oh! It's Jenna... We're late, and she looks rather displeased with us." :Isaac: "Should I let her know we're leaving now?" (If Felix says yes, then Isaac calls out to Jenna from inside the house) "I'm sorry! We're almost done. Can you wait for us at the village gates with the others?" :Jenna: "I'm serious! If I have to wait much longer, you're not going to be happy!" :Jenna: "What took you so long? Mom and Dad are tired of waiting for you..." :Jenna's mother: "That's not true, Felix. You take as long as you need to say farewell to the people of Prox." :Felix's father: "Don't worry about us, Felix... Puelle and the others took good care of us." :Jenna: "Don't tell him that! We'll be stuck here forever!" :Sheba: "You look like you're feeling back to your old self, Jenna!" :Piers: "You were weeping such mournful tears after the battle..." :Jenna: "What!? As if! You can't prove anything!" :Mia: "Go easy on her. You have to remember, she thought that both of her parents had died." :Jenna's mother: "Oh, were you crying, Jenna?" :Jenna: "No! I said... I said I wasn't!" =In fan circles= Jenna is a popular character for inclusion in fan fiction because she experiences the widest ranges of emotions throughout the two Golden Sun games, from emotional devastation to ecstasy and happiness. She also reverses her initially typical "damsel in distress" role in the first game to be a main playable character in the second. In fan fiction, Jenna's shipping pairings are primarily divided into two camps with their own advocates and opponents: Flameshipping, which pairs Jenna with Garet, and Valeshipping, which pairs Jenna with Isaac. A scene in The Lost Age taking place in Madra has garnered controversy between the two camps because it appears to paint Isaac canonically as Jenna's plausible romantic interest, with Jenna's sprite turning red and her telling Sheba off when Sheba makes a quip about Jenna and Isaac being "an item". It was later proven that Isaac was Jenna's love interest, as the two got married and fathered Matthew, the main protagonist of Dark Dawn. de:Jenna Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun Category:Characters in Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Adepts Category:Protagonists